Megaman:Love,Pain, and Sorrow
by Megaman Trigger 2.0
Summary: Book 1 in the Love Pain and Sorrow series. The story of the love between Megaman and Roll and the pain that they endure just to stay together as a war breaks out in Den-Tech.
1. CHAPTER ONE:The beggining

**CHAPTER ONE: All things begin at the begining**

People wearing scary masks ran down the streets of Den-Tech city. Each of the children carried buckets, pots, bags and any other sort of equipment used to carry items. Within these sat mounds and mounds of candy, each one waiting to be eaten.

In ACDC town more people were gathering candy. But these random children are not the focus of our story. Our story focuses around much more important people. One of which is a young man named Megaman.

As always Megaman was watching scary movies on this day called Halloween. However Megaman wasn't alone this time. A young girl named Roll lived next door to Megaman. Her net operator had went out that night with her friends who included Megaman's net operator. Now that the two humans were gone Megaman and Roll had the entire house to themselves.

Megaman had wanted to watch a less scary movie since Roll was there but she insisted that she watch the movie Megaman wanted to watch. So as the two teenage net naivs sat in a dark house on Halloween alone they watched the movie named "Halloween".

Of course it wouldn't really be called watching on Rolls part considering that every time a scary part happened she hid her face. Now Megaman, who had watched this movie for three Halloweens in a row, had no problem with it. In fact he was rather happy Roll was scared, for each time she hid she buried her face in Megaman's chest. Megaman would then hold her and tell her, "It's just a movie. It's ok. I'm here. Nothing will happen to you."

Megaman and Roll had been friends forever. Even when they first met they were friends. Megaman's operator Lan had taken him over to see Roll operator Maylu one day and the two became instant friends. Ever since that day Megaman and Roll were seen together everywhere, in fact at school many thought that they were dating. However Megaman had feelings for Roll, deep passionate feelings, but the only person he ever told of these feelings was Lan and he would never admit it if asked. However many knew it for one day Megaman and Lan had gone on a vacation for two months and when they returned Roll hugged Megaman. As soon as they touched Megaman turned so red that even the purest of red apples would be put to shame.

Each time that Roll buried her face in his chest Megaman blushed. It pained Megaman to see that Roll was scared but he also enjoyed the fright, he got to hold her. About half way through the movie Roll played her head on Megaman's shoulder. Without even noticing that he did it, Megaman lowered his head onto hers and pulled her closer, when he did Roll giggled.

The movie went on in silence as Megaman and Roll sat together holding onto one another. Megaman broke the loving embrace by standing and walking to the kitchen. "I'm going to go get dinner started." He said as he left.

As Megaman cooked dinner, which on this occasion was Roll's current favorite, pizza. Which many think it is strange that navi's would eat pizza or eat all together but lets just say for the sake of this story that navis are exactly like humans only they are programs. Now back to the story.

As Megaman cooked dinner Roll went upstairs to change in to more comfortable clothes. When she left the room she heard a crash. It sounded as though the window had broken, she then heard Megaman cry out in pain. Roll descended the stairs slowly and looked carefully into the kitchen. Megaman lie on the floor unconscious with the now near finished food sprawled around the room.

Roll ran to Megaman's side and knelt down holding his head up. "Megaman! Can you hear me?" she cried. Then Roll remembered that if there were any problems Maylu and Lan told her to call her from the communicator in the bedroom. Roll ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom. Roll left the door wide open when she entered the room. Big mistake thought a shadow outside the door. A navi appeared behind Roll without her knowledge and placed a gloved hand on her mouth. The figure pulled her down and struck her in the head knocking her out.

A few hours later Lan and Maylu returned home and saw that Megaman was unconscious. Lan and Maylu then noticed a note tapped to the fridge. Once Megaman woke up all hell broke lose in the house.

Megaman ran through the house throwing things and kicking over furniture. Screaming, "ROLL! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GOING TO FIND THE $#%#$% WHO TOOK YOU! Clearly he was angry considering that he almost never used the "B" word. On the fridge there was a note posted. It read,

Dear Megaman,

If you ever want to see your girlfriend alive then I suggest that you come to undernet castle alone. I have some unfinished business with you.

See you soon,

Xavier


	2. CHAPTER 2:Entrance

**CHAPTER 2:Entrance **

"Undernet Castle! No way are you going there alone." Said Lan as Megaman began to prepare to leave.

"Lan I don't care. You know how I feel about Roll. I'm not going to let Xavier and his _pet _Shadow even touch her. If they do I'll rip their heads off and feed them to each other!" said a firm and extremely mad Megaman as he cocked his buster ready to kill them.

Chaud, Dex, Yai, Maylu, Glyde, Gutsman, and Protoman all entered the room, Chaud and Protoman were prepared for a battle. Apparently they planned to go with Megaman. "Let him go Lan." Chaud said in his normal relaxed tone. "No matter how many times you say no, he's gonna go anyway."

Everyone was watching Chaud and Lan as they began to argue if Megaman should go or not. Megaman used this to his advantage. He grabbed the key he needed to open the door to the Undernet Castle and ran from the room before the others even noticed he was gone.

Megaman ran through the square heading for the Gate. On his way he saw the usually year-round 24hour shoppers. Once he reached the Gate and used the key he was engulfed with a strange purple light as he found himself in the Undernet.

Megaman glanced around and saw that as usual he was alone. Megaman looked up and saw the Undernet Castle floating above him. As he ran toward the stair to the castle he saw that again as usual he was under attack. Four navis, each wearing black with Xavier's signature gold X, fired shot at Megaman. Megaman rolled to the side dodging all the bullets but one which struck his arm. Megaman stood and fired shots at them. As the other navis began to fire back Megaman's opposite arm became a shield.

Megaman chuckled as the shots bounced off leaving him unharmed. It took only a matter of seconds for the world's best virus buster to delete the four navis. As he began his trek to reach the castle he saw that the castle gates were opened for him. "Tipical Xavier, as usual he's being cocky. Thinking I'm just going to let him take Roll and let him get away with it."

Meanwhile back in ACDC town a young girl wearing a long white dress sat on a bench in the park. With her she had her PET. A black armored navi with blonde hair sat patiently with his master. The navi had strange yellow eyes that blended with his long blond hair that descended his back. His armor was cut with many battle scars. A faded scar stood out on his forehead.

"So Sara where did Master X say we should meet him?" asked the navi.

"He said to meet him at ACDC park at three o'clock."

"Then why did we come here two hours early?"

"I was hoping we could practice our new chip combo. There's plenty on net battlers here in ACDC town, so what do you say Zero? Shall we begin?"

"Certainly Madame."

Roll awoke in a strange cell. As she looked around she found she was alone. The room she was in held nothing except a bed, a chair, and a small table. Roll stood and fell back down. "Whoa." She said as she fell. There was a huge lump on her head a small trickle of blood fell down her head as she touched the lump.

Then Roll tried to remember what happened. A hit in the head, by whom? Where's Megaman? Where am I? Then as Roll began to think over what happened the door opened.

A man wearing gold armor with black trim entered the room with his sword drawn.  
"Mistress Roll, Master Xavier would like you to join him for dinner. Please follow me." The man said as he unlatched the door.

"Do I have a choice?" Roll asked dully.

"No."

"I didn't think I did…" said Roll as she was led out of the room into a long hall. _Mega, if you're coming to get me save me soon!_ She thought as two large doors opened and there stood the tall muscular figure of Xavier smiling a naughty smile at Roll.


	3. CHAPTER 3:A new mission

Long ago Megaman and Xavier had been great friends. Xavier and Megaman first met when Megaman defeat Xavier in a net battle. Once Megaman won Xavier vowed to teach him a special technique. Since that day the two have been friends. However one day Megaman and Xavier were working together to stop part of the WWW, Xavier betrayed Megaman by ratting him out to Dr. Wily. Now the two are enemies.

Roll never much cared for Xavier she always said he was; "To shifty to be trusted" she was right. Xavier also had an odd fixation on Roll. He would always follow her; he even once tried to kiss her.

Xavier now stood before Roll with a naughty smile on his face. He was quite tall a head over Megaman, with long black hair and a well toned body. He always wore black and purple, however on this day he wore gold armor with red outlining the borders. He had strange silver eyes that seemed to pierce everything he looked at.

He walked Roll toward her seat next to him at the table before them. On the table were many different plates of food. Roll glanced around the dark room where they were to eat and saw an exit at the end of the hall which was of course guarded by two black navis with a gold X on their chest.

"It really has been to long since we last saw eachother Roll. How are you?"

"I was better before you kidnapped me!"

"Now now, lets not think of it as kidnapping. Lets think of it as a forced vacation."

"Yes, well your fun will soon be over Xavier. Megaman is coming, and when he gets here you will be nothing but a small stream of data."

Xavier sat Roll into her seat and lowered himself into his, "Well we shall she if your Megaman can defeat me when he arrives which I doubt."

The forced reunion was not filled with the usual happy jokes and laughter that you may know as a reunion. Instead it was filled with threats, rude language, and silence. Outside the castle the guards were assembling ready to repel the young man rushing to save his friend.

As our story reaches a strong turning point and dramatic tension we change outlooks to the girl, Sara, in the park with her navi Zero.

Zero stood from where he had been laying. Seven battles in a row and he was just now tiring out. _These kids in ACDC town are too easy_ he thought chuckling. Just as he was about to walk toward the route to Den-Tech city he heard someone call to him. Zero turned and saw a navi in green armor. The navi was a girl with long pink hair.

"Hey you." She called. "Your Zero right?"

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Yes you can. You, me, net battle, NOW!"

"Oh demanding aren't we. Very well Madame we shall fight. But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

The girl and Zero ran forward at each other one arm a buster the other a sword. As swords and bullets clashed they smiled. Each bullet from Zero's gun bounced off the girls, and each sword clash was in perfect unison. The girl curved her next slice cutting a small strand of Zeros hair. Zero responded by curving in the opposite direction striking the girls arm as she raised it up to slice at him. Once the hit became apparent to her she jumped back and fired continuously at Zero. Zero moved with god like speed dodging many of the bullets; however one of them struck his left temple.

The fight continued to escalate but ended with a surprising result. After landing many hits Zero began to charge hit buster for one last shot. The girl, now lieing on the ground faking exasution, jumped at his. It took Zero by surprise. The girl's blade drove right through Zero's buster arm destroying it. Zero cried out and back off. Sara's voice could be heard around them.

"ENOUGH!" she cried worried.

Zero stepped back as the girl put away her weapons.

"Nice shot." Zero said.

"Thanks." The girl replied.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Zero.

"Me. I'm Alexandra. I work for X."

"Oh, so you're here to deliver the information on the next job?"

"Yes. This one's a big one."

"So who am I assisnating this time?" asked Zero as his arm was repaired.

"His name is Megaman, Megaman Hikari." Alexandra said.

Zero and Sara's eyes widened and they began to chuckle. _This is going to be fun._ Thought Zero, and it would be.


	4. CHAPTER 4:A Battle begins

"This is to easy" thought Megaman as he entered a large room. Three guards holding swords stood awaiting the young man's arrival. One ran at him, "stupid" thought Megaman as he shot him down, a second one ran to the next room as the third one jumped at Megaman. Megaman's arm transformed into a sword and he began his attack. Two blades clashed and sparks flew. Megaman pushed at the man knocking him backwards onto his rear. Megaman then simply shot the navi three times deleting him.

Megaman walked into the next room to see Xavier and Roll sitting at a table. Xavier was positioned on the other side of the room facing the door and Roll was in the chair closest to the door. Xavier stood as Megaman entered.

"Bravo Megaman. As usual it took you thirty minutes to arrive, just as I planned."

"Megaman!" Cried Roll as she saw the man enter the room, clearly she was ready to leave the old dusty castle to which she was held prisoner.

Megaman walked toward Roll and grabbed her hand lifting her from the chair and preparing to leave. Xavier walked toward Megaman drawing a sword from his robes.

"This time Megaman only one of us will leave the castle."

"Yes, and as last time it will be me." Taunted Megaman pushing Roll through the door behind him, the door slammed shut and locked as Xavier waved his hand at it. Xavier's sword was a large long sword covered in a strange midnight black cloud. Within the cloud floated small streams of data, apparently this sword stole the data of its victims adding to its power.

Megaman's sword on the other hand was a basic short sword, no match for a powerful sword like Xavier's. Xavier apparently noticed this and chuckled as he spoke.

"Your puny little piece of metal can't possibly stand up to my Knightmare-Sword. I had it specially made by Knightman."

"A sword is only as powerful as the one who wields it, and I'm much stronger than you are!" Yelled Megaman as he ran at Xavier.

Xavier, with much ease, blocked the blade and replied by a horizontal slice that barely missed Megaman's head. Megaman ducked down and sliced at Xavier's legs catching one as he jumped out of the way. Xavier pulled his robes over his leg to hide the small stream of data seeping from the cut.

Megaman chuckled and ran at Xavier again prepared to end the battle soon. Xavier however had other ideas.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lan are you really that dumb? Everyone knows you can't just magically make the door open!" said Chaud as Lan, Maylu, Yai, Dex, Chaud, Glyde, Protoman, and Gutsman stood at the door of the old WWW building. Lan had stupidly thought that by banging on the doors they would open, however it activated the security system. So now the kids and their Navi's were running from gunfire and virus's strong enough to destroy all of Den-Tech city.

Chaud had jacked-in Protoman to disarm the security when Lan had hit the door. Of course Lan said it was an accident as to his kicking the door. The children ran behind a building and waited for Protoman to disarm the security.

"Any time now would be great Protoman!" said Chaud with an urgent voice.

"Sorry sir but this thing is hard to stop, I don't even know what half these codes mean."

Glyde walked up beside Protoman, "Here" He said as he kicked the mechanism arming the security. That one kick was all they needed. The system began to whirl and sputter. Protoman looked shocked that a simple kick shut down the machine. "Why didn't I think of that?" he said in disbelieve.

Glyde just stood there holding a happy grin within himself. The others crowded around the door and waited for it to open. As the large metal door slid open they heard a loud bang. Looking around they realized that it was coming from inside.

The group ran to a large computer panel and pressed a button, a video of the Undernet appeared before them. As they scanned the different screens they saw one of interest. It showed the inside of Undernet Castle and within it were Megaman and Xavier fighting.

"We have to help Megaman." Said Maylu.

"He's no match for Xavier, especially if that sword is what I think it is." Said Chaud

"I'm jacking-in right now!" cried Yai.

"Then let's stop talking and get on with it." Said Dex as he jacked-in.

The groups Navi's all appeared inside the grand hall of the castle. Three rooms away from the eating hall identical to the one they now stood in. The group ran through the west door hoping they would arrive in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zero stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard of Undernet Castle. His blaster was dislodged from his arm and placed on a mount creating a snipers rifle. He sat there peacefully awaiting the moment his prey was to emerge from the castle.

"Soon…Soon Megaman will be dead and I will be the most powerful Hunter in the world."


	5. CHAPTER 5:Dark Star

The story has only begun as the Navi's reach Xavier and Megaman's destination. Much to the desire to create suspense a new side of our story shall emerge. Said part shall become important in the future as our heroes (and heroines) reach the final stages of the story.

I now introduce a boy named Joshua Vermilion. Joshua works for an organization called the Dark Star. Joshua is a sixteen year old boy; he has long black hair and fair skin. His eyes are strange, due to the fact they hold three colors within them, red, gold, and black, thus earning him the nick-name of Copy. For his eyes held a secret. Whatever color he saw was the color his eyes became. So he never looked the same when you saw him, unless of course you put him in an environment with all of one color.

Now we shall go into detail on Dark Star.

Dark Star is an organization of Net-Crime. They are like a new WWW. But this group is strange because they have found a new technology, and are using it for their advantage. This technology allows a Navi to be transferred into the real world permanently with no time limits of Dimensional Areas, thus making them quite powerful.

Dark Star is headed by a group of eight humans and nine navi's, Sara and Zero, Max and Shadow, Zane and Flora, Raem and Mera, Sal and Sol, Tomas and Flame, Fara and Gambit, Katherine and Namagem, and finally the solo Navi and master of Dark Star the mysterious D.M.O.N.

Each navi excelled in a specific criteria. Zero in stealth, Shadow in explosives, Flora in nature, Mera in speed, Sol in light, Flame in ice (I know weird huh?), Gambit in magic, Namagem in swords. D.M.O.N has never let himself or his name been known to others so none know of his powers. However many say that he has a eerily resemblance to a certain blue navi.

Now back to Joshua. Joshua is a member of Dark Star however he is a new member and not one of the eight elite units in the ranks of Dark Star. D.M.O.N assigned Joshua to a specific job. Monitor all of the organizations assets, which means watch the people that we want to protect and kill the ones we don't.

D.M.O.N's motto is "Keep your costs and risks as low as possible and always stay on schedule. Never let one gain all the cards for then it is too late to deal a new hand."

Joshua abided by this rule to the letter and always made sure that all the operatives stayed on schedule. If one didn't he would inform the master of the situation.

We are now inside of the Dark Star Virus Manufacturing Plant, or D.S.V.M.P. At this site D.M.O.N spends his time creating viruses to destroy the net. His latest creation is a new knight program. This virus has the body of a Swordy with mind of a Met. Stupid yet strong. This new virus is but one of D.M.O.N's creations.

D.M.O.N sat upon a large chair in the cyber world inside the building. Within the Conference room there sat a large holoscreen which showed him hidden within his dark robes and the shadows of the building. Sitting in the chairs around the screen were all of the humans. Their navis were kneeling before D.M.O.N. The only group not present was Zero and Sara.

"Now," started the deep synthesized voice of D.M.O.N, "Where are we in the D1 Plan?"

Joshua stood from the table and began to speak from his notes. "Well sir so far all our assets are accounted for and we are on schedule. The ten-thousand units of gunpowder, gas, and the ten nuclear atoms you asked for have just arrived."

"Excellent", grinned a pleased master, "Very good job Joshua. Now I have new orders for you."

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to go to the SciLabs in Den-tech city and bring me the chip they have on lock down, the Dark Chip."

"The same one that Shademan used to create Darkloids?"

"The one and the same. Don't fail me!" and with that Joshua was gone.

Gambit spoke up, "Sir if I may ask what do you plan to do with all of this?"

"I'm glad you asked Gambit I was just about to address that. Before us the WWW tried to destroy the net. After them Grave tried to create the ultimate navi. With data from the Life Virus, and Bass I can finish my ultimate creation. It's a virus I call the Blue Shadow. The Blue Shadow can multiply, control, create, and destroy itself and other virus. It is resistant to the elements and is strong enough to infect a navi. Once infected Navi's as well as viruses will be under my control and then the cyber, and real worlds will be thrown into chaos."

The group of Navi's and humans were silent. Their master had never told them of this plan before.

This time it was Shadow who spoke, "Sir, what are the gunpowder, gas, and atoms for?"

"I am going to have you all use them to create a ultra explosive bomb. We will then arm it within the Blue Shadow and other viruses as well as human dwellings. Then we shall demand control of different regions, Japan, the U.S, even Russia. Once we control the central powers of the world we shall start the next World War, WW3, or WWW" (three W's)

Clearly either teir master was brilliant or insane. World domination, a new bio war, and control over the entire net, absolute power all held by Dark Star.

"But do not worry. All of your work will be rewarded. When all is done you will each be paid one- million zennys each and have control over your own country."

The screen that D.M.O.N sat upon diminished. In its place sat a map, eight locations where marked. Tokyo Japan, Washington D.C U.S, Moscow Russia, Sydney Australia, Berlin Germany, Ottawa Canada, Pretoria Africa, Brazil South America.

"These locations are were I am sending you. In each of these cities rest the one program I need to complete the Blue Shadow, the Serpent Wing. With this my virus will be unstoppable. It was split into nine pieces. One rests in Tokyo, Washington D.C, Moscow, Sydney, Berlin, Ottawa, Pretoria, and Brazil. The ninth piece is within a certain net navi that Sara and Zero are dispatching as we speak. Megaman EXE. Once we have all the pieces this world will be ours, and as a reward the person who brings me the piece from their country can keep that country as a reward."

The people suddenly became very observant to what their master wanted. D.M.O.N had strong power over them all. Each person left one by one ready to win their country.


	6. CHAPTER 6:The First Navi

The doors to the great hall thrust open as the children's navis entered the room surrounding Xavier. Megaman smiled and looked around at his friends. He then centered his attention on Xavier.

"I told you, only one of us were going to leave here Xavier. I won you lost. Give up!"

"Me? Give up? NEVER! Master would be very angry if I quit now."

"Master?"

"Hmhmhm… you shall know all in time Megaman, until the day that I get to watch master pull your circuits out." He said as he began to disappear.

The room became a volley of shots as everyone fired at him. Unfortunately every shot missed. The group then looked toward Megaman to see if he was alright. "Don't worry I'm fine." he said to his friends.

The group began to leave when Megaman walked toward Roll. Roll smiled as Megaman looked at her. Megaman, blushing slightly, hugged Roll making her too blush. Usual Roll hugged Megaman not him hug her. The hug lasted for a few moments until Lan and Maylu saw them. They both giggled as they saw the Navi's.

Megaman whispered into Roll's ear, "I was worried about you Roll."

Roll gasped quietly, "You were?"

"Yes…Roll…um…i…" stammered Megaman trying to think of how to say his next sentence.

"Yes?" Roll asked anxiously.

Megaman released the hug and blushed. Roll gasped again as she felt Megaman's lips touch her cheek. A quick kiss was all it was, even on the cheek, but when Megaman pulled back both him and Roll blushed vigorously. Lan and Maylu watched quietly gasping as Megaman kissed Roll's cheek.

The two navi's then jacked-out and returned to their operators ready to leave.

Zero stood on the second floor watching the group. "Damn! I guess I'll have to wait to kill him when he comes out of his PET."

------------------------------------------------------

A month past and everyone's lives began to become what they were. But one day everyone's lives changed again.

Lan was late for school, as usual, and Megaman, as usual, was trying to make him hurry. Lan rushed around the house getting ready for school. Lan' mom sat at the bottom of the steps laughing to herself as the boy ran around getting ready.

Finally thirty minutes after when he was supposed to leave Lan ran to school. Megaman wrote a letter and sent it to Roll.

Dear Roll,

We're late again, sorry. Since we won't be able to make it to homeroom before the bell I'll talk to you at lunch. Oh and tell Maylu that Lan forgot his notebook, so if she has an extra please let him borrow it.

See ya soon,

Megaman

Megaman and Roll were now going in a steady relationship. So every time Megaman wrote to Roll he put a heart on the end of the letter. Roll at first didn't like Megaman placing a heart on every single letter but now she never can get enough. At one time Roll and Megaman didn't like each other. Then Roll began to like him more and more. Then one day Megaman asked to see Roll alone. When Roll left she was grinning as wide as she could, Megaman had asked her out.

Ever since that day the two never could be apart. Everywhere Roll went Megaman went.

Lan finally arrived in homeroom after Mrs. Mari finished taking row.

"LAN HIKARI!" she screamed as the boy entered the room, "How many times have I told you arrive on time!" this statement sent the class room into laughter. It was the same speech every day, because Lan was late every day.

"Sorry Mrs. Mari, I'll do better next time." Lied Lan.

"No you won't." Whispered Maylu as Lan sat down next to her.

Time passes in class as everyone began their work. Megaman and Roll sat next to each other doing their work. During the course of the day Megaman had somehow moved his desk closer to Roll's he now was almost sitting in Roll's lap. The two stared at each other smiling.

Toward the end of the day class was interrupted by an explosion. Everyone stood and looked outside. A strange looking Navi was walking down the street destroying everything.

"A NAVI!"

"But how?"

"It can't be?"

These were just some of the comments exchanged as the being walked toward the school. Lan and Megaman ran out of the building. Maylu and Roll followed along with Dex and Gutsman. The group reached outside and Lan used his PET to call his dad at SciLabs.

"DAD! A Navi is here in the real world!"

"What! How? I'm not picking up any reading of Dimensional Areas."

"Dad quick I need a Dimensional area so I can push it back!"

"Ok. One Dimensional area for ACDC town coming up. Lan be careful if this thing can walk among us be careful."

Lan never responded instead he hung up and Megaman emerged from the PET to stand next to Lan. Roll, and Gutsman did the same. The group stood their looking their foe down as it stopped before them. It had on a black suit with a white top hat and carried a long cane. One arm was launching bombs as the other was his cane hand. It had short grey hair that covered above his eyes and was hanging over one eye.

The Navi walked toward Megaman. "Hello." It said.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Shadow. I have been sent here by my master."

"Who is your master?"

"D.M.O.N of course."

"Who?"

"Hmhmhm.. you will know of Dark Star soon enough Megaman. I am not here to fight you however I'm here to go to Tokyo. I came here to give you this warning letter." And with that the navi was gone in a flash of light.

Megaman opened the letter it read;

Dear Master Megaman,

My name is D.M.O.N. I know, it is not my full name, however in due time you shall learn it. I am the director of Dark Star the organization that will soon be destroying your miserable human world and net world. You may ask, why, how, who. Well I shall answer it as this. Why: Because I wish to destroy you, the one who tried to destroy me. How: I am going to create a Virus and spread it from Navi to human. Who: An old friend.

I'm afraid that no matter what you do you cannot stop me so don't try. Until we meet.

D.M. Omni Navi

Director of Dark Star

Megaman stopped reading and looked around at his friends. At least I know part of his name, he thought as the sun began to set on the city. "Who are you?" he whispered to himself as the wind began to blow. Shadows descended upon the houses and streets of ACDC town. Night was coming, but this night would not be a well rested one.


	7. CHAPTER 7:Roll's Dream who is DMON?

Shadows covered the city. Megaman and Roll stood alone in the center of the park. Megaman looked at Roll and smiled. Roll giggled as he looked at her, both navis blushed. Roll looked away and glanced at the sky. The moon was rising high in the sky shining bright.

Megaman gripped Rolls hand and blushed more as he watched the moon as well. Roll and Megaman's eyes met. Slowly the Navi's leaned into one another. The closer they leaned the dizzier Roll felt, until finally Megaman's lips met hers in a wonderful loving embrace. Roll fell into the kiss and fell upon Megaman's body now relying on him to stand so she too may stay upright.

The kiss lasted only a brief moment but felt as though it lasted for hours. The two navi's emerged from the kiss blushing once more. Megaman gripped Roll in a loving hug and Roll fell into it. Love seemed to circle the couple.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Roll screamed at the sight before her. Megaman lay at her feet covered in his own blood; a single gunshot wound to the heart was shown. Roll screamed out his name as she fell over the body tears streaming down her face and soaking the body and ground below. The moon seemed to let out a strange eerie glow upon the blood covered Navi's.

Roll looked up and saw a dark shape standing before her. The shape was hidden in shadow, all that was visible were two piercing red eyes looked upon her. A blaster was pointed directly at her head. The figure began to laugh manically as it fired….

------------------------------------------------

Roll awoke screaming covered in tears and clammy in sweat. As Roll awoke so did Maylu. Maylu turned on a light and a holoscreen came from the PET before Maylu. Roll sat up in her bed crying.

"Roll, what's wrong?" asked a very worried Maylu.

"It…it…it..was…horrible…Mega….I…dead…" gasped Roll between sobs.

Maylu stopped trying to calm Roll. Instead she called Lan and Megaman.

Lan was asleep, however Megaman was not. Megaman was sitting in a chair reading a book. Megaman heard Maylu's call and answerd on the first ring, so not as to wake Lan up.

"Hikari residence." Megaman said.

"Megaman. It's me Maylu. I need you to come over here."

Megaman stood from the chair, "What's wrong?"

"It's Roll, she had a nightmare and I can't make her stop crying. She was asking for you in her sleep, so I thought you might be able to help."

"Ok. I'll be right over. I'll let Lan sleep."

"Ok."

Megaman walked toward the gate to the rest of the net and ran toward Maylu's computer. Once inside he saw Roll crying. Roll didn't know Megaman was there. Megaman walked up behind Roll and wrapped his arms around the crying pink Navi. Roll let out a squeal as the blue Navi wrapped his arms around her body cradling her.

"It's me Roll." Said Megaman.

"…Mega…you….i…I'm…sorry…" gasped Roll tears still streaming down her face.

"Shhh…It's ok…I'm here… I'll make it all go away just tell me what's wrong."

As these comforting words descended upon Roll's ears her crying began to soften. Megaman was sitting upon the side of the bed. Roll had fallen into his arms. Megaman was now completely cradling the Navi.

"I had a dream….it was so good at first… we were alone in the park…the moon was shining and we were happy. Then we hugged and I heard a gunshot. You slumped down and started bleeding. I threw myself over your body crying and screaming. Then a strange Navi with red eyes came and…and…and…he…shot me…" said Roll as tears began to stream down again.

As her crying began again Megaman comforted her again, this time gently kissing her forehead. "It's going to be okay Roll." He said, but boy was he wrong.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Dark Star headquarters D.M.O.N stood pacing. On a screen it showed a map of the world. A small dot flashed over the United States. Another dot flashed over Tokyo.

"Soon…So soon…"he muttered to himself.

The door to the room opened and Zero entered. He knelt before D.M.O.N as his gaze centered on Zero.

"Zero, you have returned but where is Megaman?" asked D.M.O.N

"I'm sorry sir I couldn't catch him."

"Silence! That was not a question for you to answer!" at that remark Zero flinched slightly.

"Now, why have you returned without Megaman? Because you aren't strong enough! I will give you one last chance, find Megaman and bring him to me. Or…"

"Or sir?"

"Or you will wish you never became part of Dark Star."

Zero stood, "As you wish my' lord. I shall bring you Megaman EXE. before nightfall."


	8. CHAPTER 8:Enter Gambit

Roll awoke to find herself in her bed. However she wasn't alone. Megaman had stayed with Roll all night to help comfort her; apparently he had fallen asleep as he did. Roll lay on the bed held under Megaman's right arm. Megaman laid face down to her left his right arm placed around her body holding her tightly.

Roll blushed slightly as things began to come back to her. Megaman, the man she had always loved, lay beside her asleep in her own bed. Roll tried to move from Megaman's grasp but he was to strong. As she stirred Megaman awoke.

Megaman slowly and lazily opened his eyes, both of which were facing Roll. Megaman slowly gained his sight and saw Roll, blushing slightly, laying next to him. _She's so beautiful._ He thought as he gazed at her.

"Good morning Mega." Roll said to the sleepy Navi.

"Morning Roll, did you sleep well?" asked the drowsy Navi.

"After you came, yes." Said a blushing Roll.

Megaman then noticed his arm, lying across Roll's waist making her movement impossible. Megaman moved his arm from her and blushed as he raised himself up. Roll too began to rise up from the bed and stood walking to the window nearby.

Outside the window was the rest of ACDC towns' net world. Roll smiled as she saw two young Navi's, boy and girl, holding each other lovingly on a park bench. _I wonder, _thought Roll, _if I and Megaman will ever be like that?_ However her thought was interrupted as a screen appeared and Maylu's face appeared.

"Hi Roll." Said the cheery young girl smiling, "How did you sleep?"

_Again with that question, I guess I worried everyone. _"I'm fine Maylu. Megaman made me feel much better."

Maylu's gaze then centered on the blue Navi standing at the bed, "I hope all you two did was sleep." She said laughing jokily.

Roll and Megaman's faces immediately turned the brightest shade of red they ever had turned. The two young Navi's eyes met, Megaman cleared his throat and broke the gaze blushing even more. _Why do I feel like this around her?_ He thought.

------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Dark Star headquarters D.M.O.N was furious. He stood over his new creation, a Black Sol. The Black Sol was a large ball of black light that floated in place near it two sword-like arms floated. D.M.O.N was furious because the newest creation of his failed its training exam.

"Three times! That is how many times we have done this test over and over. How can you not get this right? Kill Megaman protect me! But instead you kill me and protect him!"

The door to the room opened and a large Navi made of a strange black dust entered. All that was visible of him through the dust were two red eyes.

"I have arrived Master." The shadow said in a deep haunting voice.

"Ah, Gambit it's nice to see you. However I did not order you to come here, why are you here?"

"Forgive me master for not asking permission before I came but I wished to ask your approval on a mission."

This intrigued D.M.O.N, "What would this mission be?" he asked in a curious voice however still laced with his constant anger.

"Since I have finished my training and arrived with a piece of the Blue Shadow, I wished to go and '**test**' Megaman."

D.M.O.N thought of the different ways he could '**Test**' Megaman. After thinking it over for about a minute he said, "Certainly. Just don't rough him up to bad."

-------------------------------------------------

Lan and Dex were battling again. Maylu and Yai were watching them as the battle was displayed on a large screen. Dex, as usual, thought he could beat Megaman. Each time Lan and Megaman would beat Dex he would tell them he wanted a rematch, each time the girls watching would giggle. _We could be here a long time._ Maylu thought as the boys started their sixth fight in an hour.

The boys decided they would fight at Lan's house for once since Dex's house had a slight rat problem. Megaman as usual was winning and had no thought about losing.

Megaman stood on a high pillar looking down at Gutsman as he searched for where the blue Navi might have gone. Megaman chuckled slightly as he saw Gutsman running around looking for him. A cannon appeared on Megaman's arm as he aimed his buster at Gutsman. "Sorry Gutsman, you lose again." He said as he fired the cannon. A direct hit, as always. Gutsman burst into a stream of data as a robotic voice was heard. "Gutsman deleted. Winner: Megaman and Lan." Dex screamed as he lost again. Lan and the girls all just laughed.

Roll sat in a chair watching as the battle ended. Glyde had already left with Yai so she was alone. _How does he get so strong?_ Thought Roll as she gazed dreamily at Megaman. Megaman noticed this look and smiled at her making her blush. _You did it again! Why do I always blush when he smiles at me?_

Megaman walked toward Roll to talk with her but was cut off by a gunshot landing two steps in front of the blue Navi. Roll stood and ran behind Megaman. As the two Navis looked up they saw a cloud of black dust. The cloud wisped away and evanesced before them. The cloud then began to take the form of a large Navi with two red eyes and a cannon for a hand. The opposite hand held a small card; on this card were two words '**Kill Megaman**'**. **

Megaman pushed Roll farther behind him as the Navi approached them. It bowed to the group and began to speak in a deep haunting voice that Megaman knew would forever be hewn into his mind.

"Good evening. I presume that this lovely girl behind you is Roll, which would make you Megaman? Am I correct?" the Navi said darkly.

"Yes I am", began Roll, "and yes he is. Now that we know each other who are you?"

The Navi paused as he quickly dissipated and formed from the shadows behind the girl. "My name is Gambit, my dear." He said this time his words filled with lust as he looked upon the pink Navi before him.

Megaman pulled Roll out of the way and stood in front of the figure his buster armed, "Don't you dare touch her!" he screamed.

Gambit chuckled, "Me? Touch her? Oh my boy I'm afraid you have me all wrong. I'm not here for the girl, although I must say she is quite beautiful, I'm am here for you." The Navi paused as he moved to the pillar Megaman once stood on. "My master wishes you out of the way."

Roll moved back even more as Lan and Maylu's faces appeared on screens beside the three Navi's. "Hey," said Lan, "Stay away from them."

"Roll I think it's time to jack-out." Said Maylu as Roll began to disappear.

Megaman's right arm became a sword as his left became a cannon. "Gambit you won't be reporting back to Dark Star any time soon. Once I'm done with you they will hardly recognize you."

"We shall see." Gambit said.

Megaman ran toward Gambit but stopped as Gambit dissipated again. Megaman glanced around the room and found that wherever Gambit went a small shadow appeared before he did. Megaman used this to his advantage. He ran to the right while following the shadow, once it formed Gambit he sliced him with the sword. A small piece of data flew as the sword sliced Gambit.

"Argh! So you found how to find me, eh. A plus Megaman I never thought you would catch on so fast, considering how Master talks about you."

Gambit slowly disappeared again. Megaman searched all around for the shadow but he never found it, then he suddenly cried out in pain as a sword impaled his right arm. Roll gasped from within her PET. Lan screamed out Megaman's name. Maylu even looked worried. _No one has even hurt Megaman like that before. Oh no. What if he loses?_ Thought Roll franticly. "Maylu," Roll said, "I'm going to help Mega."

Megaman was now pinned to the ground by a sword through both of his arms. Data and what seemed like blood seeped from the two stab wounds. "Master wanted me to leave you in one piece so, for now, I shall leave you. Until we meet again Megaman…" he said as he began to leave.

Suddenly a yellow arrow shot by an impacted Gambit's skull knocking him to the ground. Megaman looked around and saw Roll standing nearby. Gambit ran at Roll, she ducked missing the sword flying by her head.

Roll ran toward the pillar firing arrows wildly behind her. Three struck Gambit, each one sent a wave of electricity washing over his body, the others fell far from him. _Damn. I'm not gonna last much longer if he keeps standing. Megaman I really need help now!_

Suddenly a voice chimed in with her thoughts. "You know if you needed help you should have asked." Said the voice. "Listen, to defeat him you need to strike his eyes and the crystal floating in the center of the cloud. That should damage him; you can take it from there."

Roll, not knowing if the voice was Megaman's, or someone else's followed the orders. Three arrows flew each one hitting their mark, two eyes and a crystal. Gambit fell to the ground screaming.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT GAMBIT!" chimed in a female voice.

A third screen appeared around the fighters. A pale girl with long black hair was on the screen with a dumb founded look about her.

Megaman grunted as he spoke, "I…guess Gambit wasn't as…strong as you thought…" he said slowly.

"This…t-this isn't the last you've heard from Dark Star! We will get that program from you even if we have to kill you to do it!" with that the girl was gone.

Roll ran to Megaman, the blades that held him down dissipated when Gambit was deleted. "Are you ok Mega?" asked a worried Roll.

Megaman smiled, "Yeah…I'm fine…" he said as the pink Navi's look of sadness grew and then fell away.

"Good…I was worried about you Mega." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. Lan and Maylu looked away from their Navi's as Megaman kissed Roll. However this time, unlike last time, it wasn't upon the cheek. Roll nearly fainted as she realized that Megaman was kissing her. She kissed back and they stood there, in Lan's PC, holding and kissing one another.

However their fun was broken as Lan cleared his throat. The kiss broke and the two Navi's looked away from one another blushing furiously.

This was a start to a wonderful relationship.


	9. CHAPTER 9:Plans and Battles

The doors of the Dark Star headquarters opened and Fara entered, she approached D.M.O.N and bowed her head in shame from the glare he gave her. The room as usual was dark, the only light came from the screen that D.M.O.N was on.

"Fara… you were one of my most trusted agents. How could you lose to a girl younger than you by considerable years?"

Fara winced, besides her parents D.M.O.N was the only one who knew her age, "I am truly sorry Master I promise it shall never happen again. I will do better next time."

D.M.O.N laughed manically, "I'm afraid my dear there shall be no next time. You failed; you know what happens to people who fail."

Fara almost cried, he was going to kill her, "Yes…Master I do."

The room became as dark as night, a sword shot from the wall and impaled the girl through the chest. She died instantly.

_Perhaps Zero and Sara will do better… This Megaman is becoming troublesome. No matter, in three hours all but one of the pieces of the Blue Shadow shall be mine and my creation shall soon live again. _

--------------------------------------------

Not long after beating Gambit Lan and Megaman got a call from Dr. Hikari, Lan's dad (duh), to go to SciLabs. Before they left Roll and Maylu decided to tag along. The group got on the train to go downtown to the lab. Once they reached the lab they quickly took the elevator to the top floor, Dr. Hikari's office.

Once inside they saw Lan's dad standing at a large computer going over some results with some other scientist. When he looked up and saw the group he smiled and came toward them.

"Ah, good you got my message. I'm actually surprised you got here so quick."

"So what do you need, you said it was urgent." Asked Lan as Maylu and Roll began looking around the lab.

"I wanted to give you a new power for Megaman and to show you this." Dr. Hikari walked toward a large screen and pressed a button making a video play, Maylu, Lan, Roll, and Megaman all watched. Standing before them was a figure that looked almost identical to Megaman, only he had white hair, a black suit and his face held many battle scars, one that was most significant was the large 'X' over his right eye.

"Good evening Dr. Hikari. My name is D.M.O.N, although you already know my full name don't you. I am sending this to you to ask and demand a number of things. First I ask that you send me the Serpent Wing data you hold inside a certain Megaman EXE. If you don't then I'm afraid I shall release this," he said holding up a dark chip, "Now I'm sure you don't wish for this all to happen again so I ask you, give me the Serpent Wing. Also If I do not possess the Serpent Wing by nightfall of November the thirteenth then I shall release the chip onto the Undernet markets, and trust me doctor they sell fast.

Finally, I want you to address this to all the people of Earth, if I do not have Megaman EXE at my doorstep on November thirteenth I will detonate a bomb that shall destroy the capital cities of the world.

I shall be seeing you quite soon Doctor Hikari, and you Megaman.

With that the screen returned to its usual activity the video ended. Lan looked at his father, "What is the Serpents Wing?"

"It's a long story, but back when I was making the first net navi I wanted it to be the best. I wanted net navi's to be able to have emotions and be like humans. As you all know Lan had a brother named Hub, Hub had within his DNA a strange strand that acted almost like a sort of medicine. He never got sick, so I took part of his DNA to make two Navis. One was Megaman, the other was one very much like Megaman. I made them both 99.99% human and 00.01% Navi. But it was a mistake, when I took that much of the DNA from Hub he became ill. The sickness was like all the sicknesses he had ever been around but never had all at once. Once he died I and your mother were devastated. I decided to never again try and make a perfect Navi. You Megaman came out fine, however one day I noticed that the other Navi didn't. When I placed him and another Navi together he could control it's body, thoughts, and emotions, and now it seems that he is trying to use that to destroy the world. Inside him was a program called the Serpents Wing, this program was what Hub's life force was called."

"So why does he want it?" asked Megaman

"I'm guessing that if he can get all the parts of the Serpents Wing then he can finish the disease that killed Hub, the Blue Shadow."

Once Dr. Hikari said the name of the virus Roll screamed, she had heard it before. "I know that disease!"

"How?" asked Maylu

"Long ago when Shademan bit Megaman and released the Dark Chips I met this kind old man. He said that he once was Shademan's operator but when Shademan began to act evil he disowned him. He was dying from the Blue Shadow!"

"So who is this guy?"

"His name is Damatrious Melvano Omiute Navi. It's Latin for, Dark Megaman Omega."

---------------------------------------------------------

Megaman Omega stood in front of a large screen, upon the screen was a map of the world. On this map were two blinking dots, red and blue. The red dot was over the city of Tokyo, the blue was on Den-Tech city.

"So, what will you do my pet? You have Zero coming for you. What will you do? Fight, or run like the rat that you are? Hmhmhm…"

-------------------------------------------

"I almost forgot I have a new power for you Megaman. Do you remember Shadow, the navi that came to your school. Well I took his power of walking in the human world and have made a program that will allow you to do so."

"Cool, can I try it too?" asked Roll.

The doctor laughed, "Certainly I made one for you, Gutsman, Protoman, Megaman, and Glyde. You can all fight together."

"Thanks doctor." Roll said as she stood near Megaman. When Roll stood directly next to Mega she grabbed his hand making Megaman blush. The doctor chuckled as he saw the two young Navi's together.

"Now Megaman, Roll, this will hurt slightly so be ready. Roll if you wish I can do your upgrade first."

"Sure doctor…just don't make it hurt to much." Roll said slightly afraid.

Megaman leaned toward her ear, "Don't worry Roll, I'll be right here with you all the way." He whispered.

After the two got their upgrades they heard an explosion, it was in the real world. Megaman and Roll both closed their eyes and were engulfed in a stream of data. They both disappeared from their PET's and reappeared before the humans.

"WOW!" Lan said as he saw Megaman up close. Maylu reached out and touched him to see if he was real, in the process she poked him making him giggle.

"That tickles Maylu." He said smiling.

The group stopped their fun as the noise was heard again. Running outside they saw a regular sized Navi, he had long blond hair and battle scars danced around his face and his black armor. His right hand was a saber and his left was a normal hand. He approached the group, amazed that the Navi's could stand before him.

"My name is Zero." He said with a tough guy smile.

"What do you want?" asked Megaman.

"It's very simple, either you come with me to Master or I kill you."

Megaman armed his buster and Roll got ready to fight as well, "I'll die before I help you people!"

"{Sigh} Very well, your life is forfeit then." He said jumping at them.

Megaman pushed Roll to the side and pushed Zero back. Megaman's arm changed into a sword and he ran at the Navi. Zero's Saber blocked the hit with powerful force knocking Megaman down onto the ground.

Roll shot at the Navi. Zero smiled as the girl missed, he ran toward her. Lan and Maylu ran inside with Dr. Hikari as the battle was going to get dangerous.

Zero grabbed Roll's arm and threw her to the ground. Megaman got up and ran toward Zero. Zero placed his Saber's tip on Roll's throat, "One more step and she dies!"

Megaman stopped and stared in horror as Zero threatened to kill the girl he loved.

**(I KNOW BAD PLACE TO STOP HUH. AH WELL JUST WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER) **


	10. CHAPTER 10:Love

Megaman gasped as Zero poked Roll with his sword slicing a slight cut into her neck. Megaman expected data to flow from the small cut but instead blood appeared. They really were human now!

Megaman dived at Zero pushing him down onto the ground; Megaman then proceeded to start pounding his face with his hands. Zero pushed him off of him and stood up slicing at him. Megaman barely dodged a slice to his neck and shot Zero. Zero fell back and began to bleed.

Roll stood and shot Zero multiple times throwing him even farther back. She then ran to Megaman's side.

Zero stood back up and ran at Megaman, Roll screamed, Lan and Maylu ran outside, and Megaman cried out. Zero now held Megaman's sword impaled through his head as Megaman now held Zero's Saber through his chest. Zero fell back covered in blood, Megaman then collapsed bleeding all over.

"Megaman!" Roll screamed as he fell.

Megaman landed on the ground covered in his and Zero's blood. Roll fell upon his chest crying. Megaman lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. Tears rolled down her face as he bled worse.

"Roll…" he gasped "Roll…I-I'll…be o-ok….please...d-don't cry." He gasped between his body's actions of pushing out blood.

Dr. Hikari ran to Megaman and injected him with some sort of medical needle. The green liquid within the needle flowed into his neck and the bleeding stopped.

Megaman's hand held onto Roll's as he began to fade. His eyes closed slowly as he fell back. _Goodbye Roll…I love you_ he thought as his end was near. Roll screamed and continued to sob as he went limp. Her love was gone, her heart felt like it was ripping apart.

Roll slowly spoke a short sentence, "Megaman Omega will die!"

-------------------------------------------

A voice was heard around the base,

"Megaman EXE, Status: Terminated, Killer: Zero, Status: Terminated. "

Megaman Omega's voice could be heard throughout the entire base, "THAT GOD *#& NAVI KILLED ZERO!!!!"

Light flashed around the building as Megaman Omega appeared in the real world standing before the humans.

"Megaman is dead!" he said. Everyone smiled and laughed at how happy their boss was. "I'm afraid however we lost Zero in the battle." Everyone bowed their heads.

"Raem, Mera! Your next, bring me Megaman!"

Raem a black man of middle years stood with his Navi a purple girl with long golden hair, "As you wish Sir!"

As the two left Megaman Omega clicked his heels and left happily knowing that soon the world would be his!

---------------------------------------------

Megaman lay in a bed in the SciLabs hospital wing. Still in the human world stopping his bleeding was easy, now he just needed rest. Roll sat in a chair beside the bed holding his hand. Once Megaman got hurt Roll thought he was going to die but now she realized that he would be fine. _Even though he's hurt he looks so cute when he sleeps._ She thought gazing at the blue Navi's sleeping face.

While Megaman was resting Roll was by his side the whole way. Doctor Hikari said he would wake up in a few hours but now that it had only been about thirty minutes she wanted him to wake up. She wanted to hear his voice, see his smile, she even wanted to… _no! _She thought _No too much is only the line to try and make a relationship now. I'll just wait until this is all over. _

The door to the room opened and Lan walked in. The Navi's were still in the real world. Lan walked over to the chair on Megaman's opposite side and looked down at his Navi.

_I'm so sorry._ He thought. _I know I couldn't have done anything to help but… I feel like I should have done something._

Two hours later night fell over the land. Lan had left and went home, Dr. Hikari and Roll stayed behind to take care of Megaman. After about the fourth hour of being asleep Megaman began to stir.

Roll immediately was at his side when he awoke.

"Roll… is that you?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

Roll began to cry again, "Yes, it's me…how do you feel Mega?"

"Horrible I hurt all over. Are you ok?"

"Yes…I'm fine…" _KISS HIM!_

"I was worried about you Roll."

"You were?" _KISS HIM YOU FOOL!_

"I never want anything to happ…." Megaman was cut off as Roll's lips met his. Megaman fell inside the kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the others when the two Navi's pulled away they were at a loss for breath. Megaman and Roll, for once, didn't blush. Just as soon as one kiss ended a seconded began.

Dr. Hikari watched from his computer screen chuckling, "Young love…" he said as the couple kissed a third time.

Then he heard a noise. Turning around the doctor was face to face with another Navi. This Navi was a girl, she had long hair and wore purple. A buster gun was pointed directly at the doctor.

"If you value your life doctor I would stop the Navi's from kissing and bring them here NOW!"

The doctor turned toward his computer and turned on an intercom. "Megaman, Roll, I need you both in my office NOW! COme DirEctly Right bEfore Day!"

Megaman looked at Roll, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"He put emphasis on different letters of his words CODE RED!"

"What does Code Red mean?"

"It means that we need to get help because someone has just attacked the doctor."


	11. CHAPTER 11:Megaman Omega's first blood

Megaman, still bleeding and weak, stood and began heading toward the door. Roll ran in front of him stopping him. Megaman staggered and began to fall; Roll caught him and stopped him from falling all the way. Megaman grunted as he was caught.

"Megaman you are in no shape to be fighting." Roll said firmly as she looked at the blue Navi with tears in her eyes.

"Roll…I…have to. You can't fight one of…the Dark Star Navi's…alone…" Said Megaman gasping for air, out of breath from his small trek from the bed to the door.

"Megaman, I'm calling Lan and the others we need help!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lan had decided to stay over at Maylu's house for the night to keep her company. He too needed the company, Megaman was hurt and he blamed himself.

Maylu had fallen asleep on the sofa beside Lan. Her head was resting upon his shoulder. Lan didn't mind, he liked Maylu and enjoyed being this close. Outside rain patted against the windows.

Lan couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Megaman. Beside him sat his PET, he stared at it hoping Megaman would call him to say he was ok.

The rain outside grew worse and Lan jumped as his PET rang. (it played the Stage Select theme from MM8, I know cheesy but I was listening to it when I wrote this)

Maylu woke and almost jumped off the sofa as she heard Lan jump for his PET, the thunder, and the song.

Lan pressed the answer button on his PET and saw Roll's face, tears streaming down.

"LAN! Lan…are you….there? Come in….a…e…you there?" Roll said as she began to become covered with static.

"Roll. I'm here what's wrong?"

"It's Mega… he… I couldn't….help." again breaking up.

"Roll you need to speak more clearly your breaking up."

"it's Megaman. Your dad has gotten attacked by Dark Star, Megaman went to help!"

"What! He's still hurt!"

"I know I couldn't stop him! Please Lan, he needs help. If we can't help him he might…he…might…" Roll was hysterical and cried continuously.

Lan franticly ran outside into the rain heading for Dex's house. Maylu approached the PET, "Roll, I'm worried about Megaman."

"I know, I am too."

--------------------------------------------------

"Now now doctor no need to get violent. Just give us the Serpent Wing and we shall go."

"I will never help you scum!"

"Oh doctor that hurt. No need to be rude."

The girl Navi grabbed onto Dr. Hikari's wrist and squeezed tightly making the doctor cry out. Small knives came from the girls arm into his wrist. Blood dripped from his wrist as the girl released him.

A chuckle was heard as the door opened and Megaman Omega entered. He wore a black suit, that of one human's would wear, white tie, black top hat, white gloves, white shoes, and a long red and black cape that jutted from to pointed shoulder blades.

The Master Navi walked toward the doctor and chuckled again. "Well, 'father' it's nice to see you."The navi spit the word father in disgust. Doctor Hikari squirmed slightly as the Navi walked closer to him.

The Navi chuckled again as he moved his hands around the doctor, causing ropes to coil the doctor to the chair.

"How can you do that?" asked a stunned doctor

"Simple, the good Dr. Wily programmed me with it. I have the ability to control objects and Navis around me. Soon I shall even be able to control humans, now just give me the program!"

"Never! If you want it then you might as well kill me!"

"That can be arranged doctor." Said Megaman Omega darkly, "Raem! Mera! Take our friend to the headquarters. I am going to have a little chat with Megaman."

The Navi and her operator ran from the building dragging the doctor with them. Megaman Omega walked toward a large round room and waited for Megaman to arrive.

-------------------------------------

Maylu, Chaud, Lan, Dex, Gutsman, and Protoman all ran through the doors of SciLabs. Now that the Navis were in the real world it made their travel much faster and easier. The team opened the door to Megaman's room to see Roll crying, collapsed on the floor.

Lan ran to Roll's side as soon as he saw her. "Roll are you ok?" Lan placed an arm around the Navi and noticed she was bleeding. A trail of blood lined her arm and side of her head.

"Megaman Omega….he's trying to kill Mega." She cried

Lan and the others ran from the room ready to fight. Maylu stayed behind with Roll.

The group entered a large room to see a blue figure fighting a black figure. Two swords clashed as blood seeped from two wounds on each Navi.

-----------------------------------------------------

Megaman entered a large round room and saw Megaman Omega standing at a window across from him.

"Nice to see you brother." Omega said as lighting flashed.

"What did you do with Dr. Hikari?"

"Oh him? I had him disposed of, he was in the way. Just as you are."

"Where is he!"

"Oh…don't you worry about him my operatives will take good care of you doctor. Now in the mean time I would suggest you calm down, I might just hurt you if you don't."

"Then come at me!" Megaman screamed as he jumped at the man.

Omega turned and stopped the attack pushing Megaman back. Megaman shot at his ebony cousin missing by a fraction. Omega turned and faced Megaman and jumped at his reveling two claw like hands. The claws slashed down at Megaman ripping part of Megaman's arm. Megaman staggered back holding his now bleeding arm. He fired at the Navi again hitting his mark on his chest. Omega staggered as well and pulled off his cape revealing two wings. The wings spread and flapped toward Megaman sending strong wind waves at the unsuspecting Navi. Megaman fell back and felt that he was now against the windows. Looking down he saw it was quite a drop to the ground below.

Omega raised his hand and lighting began to flash violently around the inside of the building. "This ends NOW Megaman!"

A bolt of the lighting struck the window shattering it. Megaman stood and ran at Omega. Omega's wings flapped again and he began to take flight. Two strong gales of wind struck Megaman sending hi hurtling to the now shattered window ledge. Megaman held on with one hand as he fell to the ground below.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, all this and you still wish to live? How pathetic! You can't win Megaman. Give up! I have won, Roll is hurt, your friends are nowhere to be seen, you're hanging for your life, and the doctor is being tortured at my base! Give it up Megaman, I win!"

Just then a sword stabbed through Omega's right wing as a strong punch hit his back. Omega staggered forward falling out the window, revealing that behind him stood Gutsman and Protoman.

Omega hurtled toward the ground and tucked his legs beneath him. His wing repaired itself and he took flight in the winds of a storm.

A pink hand grasped Megaman's hand and pulled him up. Megaman now sat on the floor of SciLabs in the arms of Roll. Roll cried and cried as she held onto Megaman. Megaman's arms wrapped around the little Navi bringing her comfort. The Navi's around them, and the operators, all smiled.

Outside the storms grew and grew. Dr. Hikari was missing and Megaman Omega was with him. Megaman glanced at the clock on the wall, November twelfth 11:58PM.


	12. CHAPTER 12:The six airships

A door to a large meeting room opened and a large important looking man entered. He stood at the head of the room, sitting in the twelve seats at the table were only three members of the group. Two boys, and a girl. One of the boys was Joshua, beside him sat a boy named Jason. Across from him sat the girl, Olivia.

The important man pressed a button and a large screen appeared on the screen was the President of the United States of America.

The president began to speak, "Colonel we have been having many problems. Every since you defeated the Dark Star members Zane and Flora, things have been hitting hell every day."

"I'm sorry sir." Colonel said.

"I'm sure you are. Today alone the CIA and FBI mainframes have been compromised and the white house has been hacked into by a Dark Star operative. Thousands of reports of power failers and hakers have been hitting my desk today. I need you and your agents to go to the Dark Star souce, Tokyo Japan."

"As you wish Mr. President."

"Good, and Colonel, don't fail me!"

Joshua stood from the table, "Are we ready to fight Dark Star?"

"No not yet my little turncoat, however if we find Megaman we may be."

--------------------------------------------------

"We need to find dad now!" cried Lan yelling at Megaman.

"Lan I told you we can't. You saw how strong Omega was, we don't stand a chance."

Lan groaned realizing that Megaman was right as usual. "I just want to save dad!"

"I know, but we can't do that while I can barely walk or when you have no sleep. Rest today, live to fight again tomorrow."

Roll paced back and forth as Megaman and Lan argued as they did every day. Roll knew that the two boys would never actual get angry with one another. Megaman and Lan cared about each other to much to stay mad long. Once they had gotten mad and stayed that way for all of thirty minutes Lan worried that Megaman might hate him forever and they made up.

_Megaman…please hurry Omega only needs a few more hours to destroy the world…_

------------------------------------------------------

Megaman Omega stood in a room of the Dark Star headquarters. Dr. Hikari was tied to a chair facing him.

"So doctor are you going to cooperate with me or shall I shoot you again?"

Blood trailed down from the doctor's right shoulder. The doctor looked clearly in pain, but kept a firm face not allowing Omega to see his fear and pain.

"Dr, all I want is the final piece of the Serpents Wing. I know that either you or Megaman has it, now tell me where is it and how do I get it?!"

The doctor breathed in, "Alright…the…program is inside Megaman's programming…" he gasped between the pain.

"Good, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Omega turned toward two of his guards Sal and Sol, "Sal, Sol! Go and bring me Megaman!"

"Yes master." They said simultaneously.

------------------------------------------

Megaman's wounds healed slowly. Lan and the others watched patiently as he was patched up so he could repair without difficulty. Megaman was still weak from before and now the wound on his arm made things worse.

_If that was only a fraction of Omega's power I wonder what he would really do to me at full power?_ Megaman thought as a Navi began to repair his arm. _If things are going to be this hard I might not win…_

---------------------------------------------

Outside SciLabs shadows crept over the land. Overhead strange ships flew over, each marked with the Dark Star symbol, Megaman's crest in black and green with a four pointed star in the center. As each ship flew over building caught fire. Large bombs were dropped from each ship; each bomb that landed unleashed a swarm of fire and death upon the land below.

Standing on the deck of the head ship was Sal and Sol. Sal wore a long black robe, while his Navi counterpart wore a long gold robe. Sal's robe held a moon, Sol's held a sun. Light and Shadow, Nocturne and Prelude worked together to destroy all seen by its eyes of crystal blue and shadow grey.

"Soon we will have the Serpents Wing and Megaman will be destroyed." Said Sol

"Yes, and when he falls Omega shall grant us enternal power. Since Megaman defeated Sara, Zero, Fara, Gambit, and Omega each we will have to be stronger."

"Not to mention the doctor besting Max and Shadow. Plus that Colonel defeating Zane and Flora. That's four of the operatives they beat. We'll make five." Said Sol glumly

"Yes my not to happy friend, but we shall not be bested. We shall stand tall and show that miserable blue fool the true power of Dark Star. Then when he dies it will be his programming that unleashes the Blue Shadow upon the entire Earth!"

------------------------------------

Megaman's repairs were complete and he had begun to formulate a plan to destroy Dark Star.

"If we don't destroy them in six hours then he will bomb the capitals of each land." Said Lan

"Not to mention that if we fail then the Blue Shadow destroys everything." Said Roll

"Then what we need to do is destroy Omega and his operatives before they do us!" said Megaman

"We already beat half of them. Now we have Sal, Sol, Raem, Mera, Katherine, Namagem, and Omega. That's three operatives and the leader." Said Protoman

"What happened to the others?" asked Maylu. As she said this a door opened and a group of people and their Navi's appeared two men a woman and a single Navi.

The Navi approached the group, "I destroyed one operative, another was destroyed by my operatives, you took care of the others. I am Colonel, this is Joshua, Jason, and Olivia. We came here by orders of the President of the United States, we are to protect you all and help destroy Dark Star."

Every greeted their new ally and became aquatinted. Olivia had a green and black Navi named Samantha. Jason a Navi that could become invisible, named Delta. Joshua, a Navi that was tall, black, and strong named Xavier.

When Xavier, Roll, and Megaman met they all readied themselves to fight. Joshua steped into the center, "That is enough! We are all on the same team now! No fighting!"

"But he tried to kill me!" said Megaman.

"He kidnapped me!" yelled Roll.

"I don't care! He has changed, he has found that it is better to fight on the side of good rather than that of evil." Said Joshua.

Xavier grinned devilishly, "Yes, listen to the boy he knows what he's talking about. I have found that it is better to play on the side of the winning team, rather than the side of the loser."

Just as Megaman was going to speek again the ground began to shake. Outside was Sal and Sol riding upon the airship '_Luciana_'.

Colonel, Xavier, and Samantha all ran to the door before the others even stood from their chairs. Outside a battle was to begin, the Elite Four Vs the Two Guards.

------------------------------------------------

The _Luciana_ flew high over the city of Den-Tech. Fighter planes flew over attacking the airship that came from nowhere. As the fighters tried to destroy the ship a strange things happened. Viruses, that much like a Met, rained down upon the city attacking the people. With them fell many ships and Navi's. Ship fired at ship, Navi attacked human, virus attacked Navi. The land was at war, with the humans, viruses, and Navi's.

Fire rained down upon the city as more bombs fell. The Navi and his operator jumped down and landed on the roof of SciLabs. Colonel, Samantha, and Xavier all rushed to him. Sol drew a odd looking stave from his robes. It was a long metal rod, however at the peak of it there sat a claw. Within this claw rested a white orb. Within this orb held a powerful virus, the Midnight Lust virus. Created by Megaman Omega himself, the virus could delve itself inside the mind of its opponent and drive it mad from within.

Colonel thrust his sword toward Sol. Sol, without moving, blocked the attack using his mind. The bounce sent Colonel backward a bit. Xavier ran at Sol, firing wildly. Each shot deflected from the Navi's body like rain on metal.

"Damn! We can't touch him!" cried Colonel

More shots deflected from the Navi's body. Samantha fired a spread shot at Sol missing him once again. Sol chuckled and swept his hand to the side causing a surge of wind to blow the party in the direction of his hand movement. Controlling the air around him he picked up the Navi's and threw them into the streets below.

This movement of sheer power would have crippled any mere Navi. However these Navi's where strong and could take a blow. Each one stood and climbed back to Sol's position on the rooftop. Colonel once again ran at the figure. Just as before it was deflected, however Colonel noticed something, Sol was using his powers to seek out the movement of the nearest target. Sol was blind!

Colonel and Xavier ran at the Navi. Sol blocked Xavier's attack but was hit by Colonel and Samantha. He could only block the attack he locked on to, the other could freely strike.

Sol knew that his chance to defeat the party was over. He began to hop over the rooftops in pursuit of the _Luciana_ so he could make his getaway.

The party closed in on the cowardly Navi as he becomes trapped on a large rooftop three blocks down. The ship was two houses away; however the leap was too far for the Navi to reach. Colonel thrust his sword threw his opponent with ease. Blood and data spew from the new wound as the Navi falls upon the red Italian tile of the house. Red ran alongside crimson as the Navi slumped down in death.

The party now knowing that Megaman Omega is angered runs with great haste and ease back to the others to inform them of Sol, and the _Luciana_.

As the group reaches the tips of the light the Luciana flies over Den-Tech destroying more and more. Hundreds of ships fly at it trying to destroy it, but to no avail.

In the United States, a ship '_Alexandria'_ flies firing it's shots at the White House. In Germany, '_Leviathan_' flies over, In South America '_Garland_', In Africa '_Celestial_', In Japan the '_Luciana_', and in Australia the '_Caruso_'.

War has broke out over the entire Earth, the continents VS Dark Star. Can Megaman and friends change the balance of Light and Dark and defeat Megaman Omega. Or will the world plunge into shadow?


	13. CHAPTER 13:Final Battle pt1'Eden'

As the '_Luciana' _flew farther the attack upon the city lessened. Finally the battle broke off.

Inside SciLabs Megaman was fully healed and ready to fight. Protoman, Chaud, Megaman, Lan, Dex, Gutsman, Maylu, Roll, Xavier, Joshua, Olivia, and Samantha had all came up with a plan. Board the '_Luciana' _and use it to fly to the Dark Star base, a flying ship called _'Eden'_. Once on board Eden they would search for, and defeat Megaman Omega. Once he was defeated the group would go and destroy the other flagships. Once all the ships and Eden had been destroyed Dark Star would be finished off once and for all.

Megaman now wore his normal jumpsuit, only this one was black with his normal insignia. Megaman had used some powerups that Colonel had found; now Megaman was as strong as he had ever been.

"This new suit will allow you to be fire resistant, walk through certain surfaces, never freeze, never be electrocuted, you can fly with a pair of hidden wings, shoot homing rockets from your wrists, and finally you can shoot a powerful Enigma Beam." Said Colonel as Megaman examined his new suit.

"The Enigma Beam is a powerful beam that can only be used once; it can destroy any surface and is most probable the strongest move you now have. But remember only use it when you really need it! It can only be used once! It could mean the difference between life and death."

The others all had on new suits too. Roll wore red, Protoman wore gold, Gutsman wore purple, Colonel wore black with white trim, Xavier wore black with gold trim, and Samantha wore gold with pink trim.

Each Navi looked much stronger than before. They would need it to defeat Megaman Omega.

--------------------------------------------

Megaman Omega stood on the deck of his ship. A body lay at his feet, the body of a young girl and her Navi. It was Katherine and Namagem! Blood dripped from Megaman Omega's blade. His face was covered in a demented grin.

"….you cost me everything I ever had Megaman….money……power…….loyalty……trust…….sanity….now I'm going to take it all from you…. Soon the sky shall rain down the blood of all the people of the world! And the name everyone shall know as their master will be MEGAMAN OMEGA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Megaman Omega's face was covered in blood, tears, and a demented laughter. Sanity was gone from his mind, all he wanted to do was kill Megaman! After Megaman defeated his operatives and survived Megaman Omega's attack, Omega's mind had finaly snapped. By killing his own operative he showed that in a bloody rage. Only one was to leave '_Eden'_ alive and it was not Megaman…….or was it Megaman Omega………………..

---------------------------------------------

The group ran from roof to roof reaching the '_Luciana_'. Once there they each gripped hands holding onto Megaman as he flew toward the deck of the ship. Everyone landed perfectly watching for guards.

It was going to be a long flight to '_Eden'_.

-----------------------------------------------------

After about an hour passed Lan and Chaud had finally found out how to fly the ship and steered it toward '_Eden'_. Once arriving the party was getting ready for its final encounter with Omega.

Roll and Samantha where talking, Colonel and Protoman were sparring, Gutsman was pacing anxiously, as Megaman starred toward the ship stunned. Xavier stood alone talking to himself.

"So do you think we can actual do it?" asked Roll

"I don't know, but if we all work together we should be able to." Said Samantha.

"We will…" said Megaman trailing off

"We will win, and when we do Omega will have no choice but to beg for mercy!" finished Colonel as he and Protoman finished their match. Gutsman still paced as Xavier starred into space.

Megaman was neither listening nor thinking, he was more entranced by the events. One day everything was peaceful, then Roll was kidnapped, then the city was attacked, then the doctor was kidnapped, then the Earth was attacked by flying ships and viruses, and now here he was flying in a giant ship toward Megaman Omega to finish everything once and for all.

---------------------------------------

Once onboard '_Eden_' the group split up. Megaman, Colonel, Roll, and Xavier went north. Protoman, Gutsman, and Samantha went east, Lan, Maylu, and Dex went west, Joshua, Olivia, and Jason went east. The group was to regroup in the northern throne room.

The Dark Star ship was large and filled with technology that even the Netnavi's had never seen. Cogs and pulleys let computers and large glowing crystals to moving. This led the engines to burning. The walls of the ship were made of pure metal. A golden color was chosen for them as the floor was a clear waxed silver. Light radiated from within this ship. _Odd to think that this thing belongs to Dark Star._ Thought Megaman as he looked about the beautiful ship.

His group headed through the northern passage and noticed a group of Navi guards headed straight for them. Two carried swords, three had guns, and two held strange axe like weapons.

"Ready everyone?" asked Megaman

"Yes sir!" said everyone back

"Then let's go!" he cried as the two groups collided, and a battle broke out in the halls of the Dark Star Air Ship '_Eden_'.

------------------------------------------

Megaman Omega stood on the bridge of the '_Eden_'. He wore a long black suit with his hair down. One arm was a sword the other a claw. Wings were hidden beneath his cape of gold and white. His face was covered in blood and a demented smile.

All around him ran humans and Navis all readying the ship for the release of the Blue Shadow. Outside a storm began to brew. Dark clouds and flashes of light engulfed '_Eden_'.

The master of Dark Star had found his way, before the organization was made, by robbing banks and killing as a mercenary. Over the years he had accumulated a vast amout of money and knowledge. At one time he saw the remnants of a flying ship. Using money, power, and time he had the ship rebuilt. Once it was created he had an entire fleet created.

Once the ships had been made he began to find the strongest Navis and humans all over the world and use his powers to control them. Once he had an army of loyal slaves he named the organization Dark Star.

The newly formed crime organization began their rain of terror over Europe. Dark Star became a national threat there. Other lands paid no attention to "Petty threat from a nobody". They were all wrong.

Now ships flew over each continents capital and fired barrages of gunfire and bombs unto the city below, as well as having air fights with other ships. A war had broke out and nothing was to be set in stone from here on out.


	14. CHAPTER14:Final Battle pt2 Megaman Omega

Now our heroes run through the halls of the airship '_Eden_'. Each group has a story to tell, and each shall be told. Shadows fall over the lands as the airships destroy more and more. It is up to a small group of Navis and humans to fight against a mad man and save the Earth.

Lan, Maylu, and Dex had ran to the west. The corridor was long and filled with strange looking robots that resembled flying eyes. The children passed through them unharmed. Once reaching a dead end Dex gave up, however Lan and Maylu knew that there was a way out.

"It's a dead end! We lose!" cried Dex

"No its not you dummy, look. There's an indention in the wall here." Said Maylu observantly. Lan pressed the indention causing the wall to slide back showing a staircase. The humans ascended the stair and found themselves in another long hall.

Lan ran to the rail at the side and saw Megaman's group fighting a group of guards.

"Megaman's in trouble!" he cried looking at his friends. "I have to help him!"

Lan ran toward the stair but was caught by Dex, "No Lan. By the time you got there the fight would be over."

As much as he hated it he knew Dex was right. There was no way that Lan could make it to Megaman by the time the fight ended. The group turned and headed down the long hall before them.

At the end of this hall was a large round room. In the center of the room was an elevator. The party reached the elevator and ascended to the top floor.

The doors of the elevator opened as the humans expressions turned from brave to fear filled. Standing before them was Megaman Omega, six Navis with swords, and three with guns all pointed at the group.

"Uh-oh." Said Lan as Maylu and Dex gasped.

"Hello everyone." Omega chuckled, "I'm so glad you could join us. We were just about to come and get you."

---------------------------------------------------------

Joshua, Olivia, and Jason, all three saw that they were in trouble. After entering an elevator in a large room they found themselves in the engine room.

The engine room was filled with odd machines and people. The Navis and humans all ran about keeping the ship afloat on the air. When the crew saw the humans they all drew weapons.

Joshua pulled a pipe off the wall, Olivia grabbed a large laser used to repair broken machines, and Jason pulled a knife from his pocket.

Joshua ran to the left, Olivia to the right, and Jason took the center.

Joshua swung the pipe with great force and hit a man on his head making him drop to the floor. Joshua spun missing a gunshot and ducked to the floor. He then used the pipe to strike a Navis leg. The Navi fell and joined his human counterpart on the floor.

Olivia fired the laser at a man and struck his arm. The man was hit with a strong amount of heat making him drop his weapon. Olivia turned firing the laser and took out three others before the laser began to become useless.

Jason ran at the group of six in the center of the room, and with great accuracy knifed each one in an important shoulder joint. Each one fell, now that the groups had been defeated the humans noticed that there was an odd looking weapon sitting in the center of the room.

"What is it?" asked Olivia as she touched the sword like object

"Some sort of blade, I would guess." Said Joshua

"I say we take it with us. We may encounter more guards." Said Jason as he pictured a room full of guards running at them. With that the group left through the elevator and acceded to the top floor.

---------------------------------------------------------

Protoman, Gutsman, and Samantha ran to the eastern door. Behind them were twenty soldiers in pursuit of the Navis. The Navis were out manned, out gunned, and out of luck.

"There is no way we can keep running at this pace!" cried Samantha

"We must, or we die!" said Protoman as he ran faster

"I don't wana die!" cried Gutsman.

The group reached an elevator and expected there to be a way to run. However the elevator was in use and had not yet returned to the holding cell. The Navis turned, Protoman in front and the others behind.

"You two watch for the elevator. I'll hold off as many of the guards as long as I can. Once you see the elevator get in it!"

"We won't leave you here!" said Gutsman

Protoman smilled and looked back, "I didn't ask you to now be ready!"

Protoman ran at the crowd firing his shots. The guards staggerd. Gutsman ran forward and shook the ground with his massive fists. Some guards were nocked down from the force of the hit, others ran faster toward the group.

Samantha fired and struck two between the eyes. "Two down eighteen left!" she said triumphantly

The room began to fill with a loud metal scrapping sound. It was the elevator, it had returned. Samantha ran inside still firing. Protoman followed with Gutsman shortly behind. The doors of the elevator slammed shut as the guards reached the elevator.

"YES!" cried the team as they rose into the air. Soon they would be with the others in the throne room, or so they thought.

The doors opened and they found themselves on the Command Bridge. Megaman Omega turned and greeted the group. As they glanced around they saw Lan, Maylu, Dex, Jason, Joshua, and Olivia all sitting in chairs in the bridge.

"It's a trap!" cried Samantha.

"And we fell right into it!" said Gutsman.

------------------------------------------------------

Megaman, Colonel, Roll, and Xavier all ran toward the round room. In the battle two rooms back Roll was injured. Megaman now held Roll in his arms as he ran to the room.

"Roll…come on…. Wake up!" he cried to her unconscious body

Colonel and Xavier's faces were covered in worry for the little pink navi. If she was hurt Megaman would lose his mind. The two Navis knew that Megaman and Roll were in love. But with all that was happening there wasn't much time for the Navis to sit down to and be together. But everyone knew that the two were in love, how could you not. The way they looked at each other proved it.

The group neared a elevator and jumped in. When they glanced at the panel the Deck button was gone. So Megaman pressed the button to ride to the Command Bridge.

The doors opened and Megaman laid Roll down on the floor of the elevator. As the others walked out they saw Megaman Omega ready to fight. Around him stood his guards, the crew, and all of Megaman's friends tied to chairs.

It was time for a battle. Megaman Omega Vs Megaman EXE. One would win, one would lose. Light would best Shadow, or Shadow would best Light. Good over Evil, Evil over Good.

The battle to decied the fate of Megaman, Roll, Lan, Maylu, Joshua, Dex, Gutsman, Xavier, Colonel, Jason, Olivia, Samantha, Chaud, and Protoman was about to begin.


	15. CHAPTER15:Final Battle pt3 Rise and Fall

Megaman Omega walked toward Megaman, his wings shining with a black gleam. His shadow grew along the wall as he neared Megaman. Smiling darkly he spoke,

"So, it is time."

"Only one of us will live through this!"

"Yes, and I assure you that will not be you."

"I think not!"

"HA! You could never defeat me Megaman! Once I'm done with you I shall move on to the rest of the world."

"I will never let you win!"

"Indeed you won't, however I had planned to spread the Blue Shadow over the world, but I will take killing everyone just as well!"

Megaman's right hand became a large long black sword. He ran at Omega, who moved his eyes throwing Megaman with some unseen force. Omega flapped his wings and glass broke. Glass, metal, and other pieces of debris flew about. A strange force field surrounded Megaman and all the projectiles missed. Megaman ran at Omega again, sword struck against claw. Sparks flew from the connection of the two metals.

In the door movement was seen. The pink Navi began to stir. Looking at her surroundings she found that Megaman was fighting. Roll tried to move but she couldn't muster the strength, so she lay in the door of an elevator watching the two Navi's fight to the death.

Again and again swords clashed. Each time Omega staggered. Megaman noticed that his opponent was tiring out. Again the sword clashed at the claw. Omega spun around slicing his claws into Megaman's chest. Blood began to seep from the new wound on the Navi's chest. Megaman hissed at the pain and stabbed Omega's arm with his blade.

Omega stepped back and began to mutter to himself. As he did his hand became engulfed in a strange light. The light grew into a small ball of flame; Omega shot the ball toward Megaman missing by a long shot. The ball of flame stopped in midair and began to spin, the faster it spun the larger it got. Megaman ran toward a panel of computers to lose the flame. The fire crashed into the panel leaving Megaman unharmed. However the impact broke the machine, now the guidance system was broken and the ship was falling out of the sky.

"You cannot stop me now Megaman! If I don't kill you the ships impact will!"

Roll stood from the door and ran at Omega. Roll punched him across the face. He quickly pushed her down.

"Fool! What did that accomplish!" Omega declared.

"This!" said Megaman as he fired at Omega. Omega's attention being drawn to Roll gave Megaman time to charge his buster to fire. Omega was hit by the blast, which clearly angered him.

Omega stepped back and began to glow a shadow filled black. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! You can't defeat me Megaman! I am more powerful then you will ever be!" he cried as Roll stood and ran to Megaman's side. Omega's wings flapped violently as he flew from the room, through the broken window, to the deck of the ship.

Megaman looked toward Roll, "Roll are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" she said looking into Megaman's eyes. The two Navis looked into the others eyes until they heard a loud crash. The ship was falling faster; they had to stop Omega before they all died.

Megaman looked toward the others as he untied them, "I want all of you to get out of here! Get back on the _'Luciana'_ and fly far away from here!"

"NO!"

"NEVER!"

"We won't leave you to die!"

"SILENCE! I will not have all of you die! Now get on that ship and leave, you all have a life to live! It's time that we finished this. You leave, stop the other ships; I'll fight Omega and stop the Blue Shadow virus. Remember the bombs, he said that he would detonate them, there is only an hour and five minutes before that happens. Save everyone, save yourselves, I'll be fine."

The room became silent; Roll ran to Megaman and wouldn't release him. "NO! I won't leave without you Mega!" she cried between sobs.

Megaman looked at Colonel. Colonel walked toward the pink Navi and pulled her off of Megaman. As he held her back the others told him good luck. Megaman ran to the stairs as the others took the elevator.

"Next stop Megaman Omega!" he said bravely.

-------------------------------------------------

The door opened and Dr. Hikari exited the Dark Star headquarters. After being abducted and beaten he had escaped, now he needed to get to the others. The entire city was engulfed in flames. People ran screaming from homes as they watched their land burn. Navis, humans, and viruses all stood in the streets of Den-Tech. Even the Dark Star operatives stopped to look at the damage that had befallen the city after the battle.

Debris from the airships littered the ground with pieces of fighter planes. Death, fire, sorrow, pain, all these and more seeped from every inch of the land.

"What happened here?" the doctor asked in disbelieve

He walked through the city and found his way to SciLabs. The entire building had been completely destroyed. Then the doctor thought, "_What happened to ACDC town!"_

Doctor Hikari ran to the train station and rode it to ACDC town. Once he emerged from the station he saw the entire city was too destroyed. He ran to his house and saw that it had somehow remained unharmed. He ran inside and found his wife unconscious in the floor.

Outside he could hear the screams of friends and townspeople as the death spread.

---------------------------------------

Megaman stood on the deck and looked toward Omega. Omega's body had changed, he was bigger than before. His eyes seemed to be filled with fire. His arms were completely made into swords. He stood staring right into Megaman's face.

"Well, now we fight to the death! The fight for freedom!"

"Shall we?" asked Megaman before charging at the Navi

Swords clashed sending sparks. Gunfire was heard; the two fighters looked up to see that the airship was still being attacked by the fighter planes.

Swords clashed again, Megaman was thrown back. Omega loomed over him and dived at his foe stabbing his leg before he could roll away. Megaman stood up slowly and clashed blades again. This time however both of Megaman's arms were swords. Two blades clashed and more sparks flew, Omega fell back. Megaman stabbed him in his chest watching as blood poured from the large wound.

Omega stood still and ran at Megaman, who casually stepped to the side. Omega stopped and spun around slicing Megaman's arm. Again and again they hit trying to overpower the other. Finally Megaman stabbed Omega in his heart. Omega fell back blood spurting from the wound.

Megaman sighed and watched as his foe fell before him dying.

"You cannot win…….i….shall…defeat….y.o..u….." Omega trailed off

Megaman turned to walk away when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a blade piercing his chest. Tracing the blade with his eyes he saw Xavier standing near him.

"Xavier….why….i thought you had changed….."

"Once a bad guy always a bad guy Megaman. So sorry, don't worry though your friends will join you soon enough.

Megaman's gaze became cloudy as he fell onto the deck blood pouring over his body. Death swept over him like water on rock.


	16. CHAPTER16:The Final End,Death,Love,Pain

Megaman's body now lay on the deck of the ship. Xavier walked toward the body and noticed a small shining crystal. As he bent low to grab it the crystal grew brighter. The light blinded Xavier, as he staggered back holding his eyes Megaman began to move.

Megaman stood on the deck starring right at Xavier.

"But…but h-how? Y-you were dead." Megaman said nothing only thrust his sword into Xavier.

Megaman examined his own body and found that a small crystal was floating around him. The crystal floated toward Xavier who caught it.

"So…the blue shadow brought you back eh? Ah well, now you shall die forever. ARISE BLUE SHADOW!" cried Xavier with his last breath.

Megaman watched as the crystal absorbed the life from Xavier and floated toward Omega. The crystal then descended upon Omega's body. Blue light covered the body as it rose into the air. Omega stood and turned gold. The now living navi looked at Megaman.

"So the blue shadow wants us to fight to the death. Good, but be careful Megaman. I know house the blue shadow. Kill me and we all die!"

Omega shot at Megaman. Megaman noticed that his reflexives were much strong like his own; he dived to the side and missed the speeding bullet. Megaman shot at Omega, he hit but it seemed as though it did nothing. Megaman glanced around and saw a sword lying on the ground near Xavier. It was the sword that the others had found, apparently Xavier stole it.

Megaman grabbed it and ran at Omega. Megaman pierced Omega's body with the sword and watched as instead of blood blue vapor came from the wound. Megaman covered his mouth and thrust harder. More blue erupted. Omega's eyes dulled as he appeared to die.

Megaman watched then as the body rose yet again. This time something seemed to be controlling it. Megaman could hear a strange voice call out, "I am pleased with the new body I have. Good work. I am Megaman Nocturnes, the true Blue Shadow."

"What was the Blue Shadow?"

"The blue shadow was a cover I used; I am the dark force that lives within all beings. Your body has collected the evils from your life and now here I am."

"How did I live?"

"I brought you back. Once I kill you myself I can live forever. This land will soon be mine! Prepare to die by my blade!"

Nocturnes floated about the deck. Megaman grabbed his sword and readied himself. Nocturnes was much stronger than he was, he could tell just by looking at him. _This is going to be hard._ Nocturnes dived at Megaman. Megaman couldn't move fast enough and was hit, thrown across the deck and hanging onto the side to stop from falling.

"I have housed myself inside you for years Megaman. I have seen the lust, power, hatred, and greed the humans hold. Once I am done with this world it shall be purged of all these things and more. It shall be a perfect world, join me Megaman. I know that you have wished this to be so, a peace filled world of happiness. Once the humans are gone it shall be realized. Join me!"

"NEVER! I will kill you just like all those others who hurt my friends and family!"

"Hm, you care for those foolish humans. You do know what they will do when they have had their fill of you, don't you? They will cast you aside. Just like garbage."

"NO! They're friends, they would never do that."

Nocturnes could see that he couldn't win, so he played the last card of his deck, "What about Roll? Why all the humans are gone, the viruses will leave. Then you two can live together happily."

Megaman's pupils retracted; _When I die he'll kill Roll!_ "DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS!"

"And why not? Oh yes that's right, you love her! HAHAHAHA! You two could never be together anyway, your too weak to defeat me, so how could you ever defend her?!"

Just as he finished this speech he was struck in the back by gunfire. Looking behind him he saw Roll,Lan,Maylu,Chaud,Dex,Protoman,Gutsman,Colonel,Samantha,Joshua,Olivia,and Jason.

"Don't you ever talk about me like that again!" said Roll as smoke carried from her buster.

"You little…" he trailed off as Colonel and Protoman ran at him. Nocturnes flew into the air again. Lan grabbed Megaman and hauled him back onto the deck.

The group of Navi's all positioned themselves so they could fight, when they all heard more gunfire. The battle was escalating.

Over three hundred ships flew past, each one bearing the Dark Star symbol. They fired toward a new airship. Around this airship hundreds of planes flew. The planes bearded signs from every country of the world. The planes commenced their fight in the sky around the group.

Then the hatch to the deck opened and guards all ran out onto the deck. Protoman, Lan, Maylu, Jason, Colonel, and Olivia all ran at them.

Chaud and Joshua ran to the guns at the side of the ship and helped their ships. Dex ran to the back of the ship and fought more guards. Then Gutsman and Samantha stood next to Megaman. The three Navi's looked quite strong standing there.

Samantha drew his bow-like buster. Gutsman readied himself to attack the ground around Nocturnes. Megaman got the sword from Xavier and his buster and stood ready to fight.

Nocturnes landed onto the deck and spread his wings out wide. As he did thousands of bats flew at the group. Gutsman hit the deck cracking the floor and hurting Nocturnes. Samantha and Megaman shot and sliced at the bats, however a few still hurt them. Nocturnes then flew again and began to fire balls of fire at the group. Gutsman tried to move but was hit. The blow knocked him backward as he landed on his back. He tried to stand but to no avail. Something in the flame paralyzed him.

Megaman ran toward Nocturnes as he lowered himself onto the deck. Megaman sliced at the super navi. Nocturnes screamed as a burst of light jumped from the sword to his body. Megaman stepped back, just what was this sword?

Samantha turned when she heard a crash. She fired rapidly as a ship was falling straight for the deck. The ship exploded into pieces of metal. One of the pieces hurdled toward her and before she could move cut her buster arm off. Screaming she fell to the deck as blood began to flood from the wound.

Megaman ran to her side; however he was cut off by Nocturnes. He now stood over the Navi. He snapped his figures and a large wall of energy surrounded the two of them. Now they were cut off from the rest of the fight.

----------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari stood in the command bridge of the '_Sature'_ a ship that had been constructed by the United States for large aerial combat. All around him people ran announcing orders, over a loud speaker he could hear the soldiers fighting.

"This is Captain Haggard hold your fire, were sending someone in!"

"The '_Alexandra'_ has been sighted, permission to fire?"

"Fire at will!"

Everyone on the deck was stunned by the next order given.

"New orders from the General, all units attack the '_Eden'._

Dr. Hikari instantly looked at the General standing beside him, "But sir, my son and Megaman are on board that ship!"

"I know, but if they can't bring it down soon, we'll just bring it down ourselves."

The doctor began to worry as he watched ships fly toward the giant airship firing wildly. This fight just got a lot harder for Megaman.

-------------------------------------------------------

Megaman's sword clashed into Nocturne's wing. Pain shot through Nocturnes as the sword sliced through the wing. Now his right wing lay on the deck, a stub still held into his back.

"How did you get that sword?"

"I found it inside the ship. What is it exactly?"

"It is called the Sunbrand. It is a sword crafted from the light of the sun. It can destroy all darkness, that's why it can hurt me. Now die!"

Nocturnes grabbed Megaman's neck and began choking him. Megaman squirmed but couldn't get away. Nocturnes tightened his grip on Megaman, making Megaman sputter. Roll turned and saw this; she ran to the barrier and began to beat on it with her fists. Waves of energy rippled from the blows. Lan and the others joined in and the barrier rippled larger.

----------------------------------------------------

A man walked up to the general and the doctor.

"Sirs Megaman seems to be in trouble, some sort of barrier is halting his friends' aid."

"Ready to fire the cannon, we can't allow that mad man to destroy us all."

"But sir what of Megaman and his friends?" asked the doctor

"I'm sorry doctor; they just became a casualty of war." With that he left the room as the order rang out, "Fire at the Eden, full blast."

---------------------------------------------------------

Megaman's vision began to fade. _I can't hold on much longer…_ Nocturnes was enjoying Megaman's last moments. He looked to the barrier and watched as Megaman's friends tried to destroy the barrier.

"Any last words Megaman?" he asked smartly

Megaman said nothing, however Roll spoke, "If you kill him, I'll rip out your circuits and feed them back to you!" she screamed.

Nocturnes paid no attention to the girl as the ship suddenly violently rocked. He lost his grip on Megaman. Megaman fell to the floor kneeling and thrust the sword into Nocturnes' heart.

"Die you bastard!" he screamed as the sword impaled his foe.

Nocturne's smiled as the sword entered him. "You fool, now everyone here will be infected, as well as the world. You will all die!"

"No they won't." Megaman said.

The ship began to fall and the group noticed transports flying toward them. The ships, landed on the deck, Dr. Hikari steeped out.

"Come on everyone the ship is going to crash!"

Everyone boarded the ships except for Megaman.

"Megaman come on!" screamed Roll

"NO!" he yelled

"What? Megaman get over here, I'm not leaving you!"

"Roll if I leave the barrier will fall and the virus will spread. If I stay I'll be the only one to die. I won't let you get hurt."

"NO! You don't know what you're saying! Get on this ship right now!"

"…Roll….our time together has been great… for all of you….I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Once I die the blue shadow's mission will be completed, isn't that right Nocturnes?"

"Yes, my….mission was to eradicate all….however once…Megaman dies the virus dies with him…. How did you know?"

"Simple, you are a part of me."

"Megaman get over here NOW!"

"….Roll, I'm sorry… Lan, Maylu, take good care of Roll for me. I'll miss all of you, and Roll…….I love you….."

Before Roll could speak the doctor pushed her into the ship. Tears rolled down everyone's faces. Megaman their friend, brother, hero was going to die for them and all the people of the world.

The battle in the air got worse, "We have to go now!" the captain said.

As the doors closed Roll screamed out to Megaman. Everyone held her back as she tried to jump. Megaman looked at them sad, tears rolled down his face as he saw his friends for the last time.

Nocturnes chuckled, "So……now….we die….Hmhmhm….HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

The ship fell faster and faster, soon it would reach the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------

The world watched on as the '_Eden'_ began to fall from the sky. Faster it fell, as the sky around it burst into flames. Metal screamed as it flew around the air. The ship was ripped piece by piece from its holdings and thrown around the sky and ground below. The ship reached a mountain top. The front of the deck crashed into it first. Fire, metal, and death flew from the crushing ship.

Megaman stood on the deck, tears rolling down, watching as his friends flew away. Soon death would befall him. It was all over.

The ship was crushed into the ground below. Megaman screamed as he slammed into the ground with force, engulfed in flames he felt death fall over him.

The ship burst into flames and screaming metal. Roll watched on with everyone else crying from the window. As the ship burst into fire she screamed and fell to the floor of the ship, Lan and Maylu wrapped themselves around her. All three of them were the most hurt by the sight of the dying Megaman. Sorrow filled the ship as they reached the main ship.

The world screamed out in pain as death fell over their hero. Everyone, navi and human, were safe from the blue shadow. The explosion would destroy every trace of the toxin. But now their hero died with it. Safe from the virus people seemed happy. But there was no shouting, no happiness, no cheering, no applause; instead there were tears, sorrow, and loss. The land would surly feel the pain of this death for years to come.

-------------------------------------------

The people on the deck of the ships all smiled as the fight ended. But the happiness was short lived. Soon the sorrow returned.

The group entered the deck as the ship landed onto the ground below. Everyone walked outside and saw the destruction caused by the battle. The land would be forever scared.

The group approached the wreckage of the ship. Roll screamed and looked away as she saw the blue helmet of Megaman rolling down the mountain side, covered in blood.

---------------------------------------------

Months passed, life returned to normal. The towns and cities rebuilt, however the lives did not.

Roll sat in her room upon her bed looking outside the window. In her hands lay a picture of her and Megaman. He was smiling looking down at her as her face was covered in cake. It was her birthday party the year before Megaman died.

Today was also Roll's birthday. Roll walked out into the living room and saw that everyone was there. One was not however, Megaman. Roll tensed up as she remembered her fallen friend and love.

The party was filled with fake smiles and false joy. Everyone still remembered Megaman.

Doctor Hikari entered the room, "Roll, I have a special present for you. Close your eyes and come with me."

Everyone covered their eyes with Roll and walked after the doctor. They now stood outside the house.

The doctor told them to open their eyes.

Roll gasped and almost fainted. The others gasped and cheered.

A Navi dressed in all blue walked up to Roll. Roll's face was covered in new tears, tears of joy.

The Navi gripped Roll in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Roll fell into the kiss happily. He was alive, she could taste it. Megaman was alive.

As the two kissed everyone cheered more. The doctor began to speak, "It took a long time but I found enough of his remains and his data to rebuild him. That's why I wouldn't let any of you come to SciLabs for over a month."

The two Navi's still kissed. Happily they broke the kiss, begging for air. Roll and Megaman blushed and held each other close.

"I love you Roll, happy birthday."

"I know. I love you too Mega."

And so death was destroyed. Dark Star was defeated and the land was in peace.

Or was it….

Hidden in a lab outside the city,

"So is it ready?"

"Yes, soon the Master shall rise again."

"Good, I shall prepare the ceremony. Once he is with us Megaman will fall for good."

Two large doors opened and a Navi approached them. Everyone bowed to the man.

"All hail Megaman Omega, master of Dark Star and king of the world over!!!"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
